1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to an improvement in the structure of a connector for connecting slender piping members such as metal pipes or resin tubes (as will be shortly referred to as the "piping members"), which are so slender as to have a diameter of about 20 mm or less and are used to supply oil or air to various machines or apparatus such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The connector of this kind according to the prior art will be reviewed in the following with reference to FIG. 4. A connector body 11 is formed axially therethrough with a larger-diameter hole 13 which has a retaining wall 11' at the rear circumferential end of a cylindrical wall leading to the communication hole 14 of a connecting cylindrical wall at the leading end. The connector body 11 has seal ring members 16 and a bushing member 17 mounted therein. A socket body 18 is formed with pawl walls 15 which are inclined forward in the opposed positions at the leading end side. The socket body 18 has its rear end annular stepped circumference 18' retained on the aforementioned retaining wall 11' of the connector body 11.
The pawl walls 15 are positioned in engagement openings or slots which are formed in the cylindrical wall defining the aforementioned larger-diameter chamber 13 of the connector body 11. In this state, a piping member (P.sub.0) is connected by having its annular ridged wall P.sub.0 ' assembled in the larger-diameter chamber 13 and elastically retained by the leading ends of the aforementioned pawl walls 15.
In the prior art, however, the socket body 18 has its stepped circumference 18' retained by the retaining wall 11' of the connector body 11 and has its pawl walls 15 positioned for assembly in the engagement openings 19 of the cylindrical wall of the connector body 11. Thus, when the socket body 18 is to be inserted, the circumferential wall of their root portion 18" of the pawl walls 15 has to be depressed, before it passes inside of the retaining wall 11', and has to be pushed from the back of the larger-diameter chamber 13. As a result, the socket body itself has to have a large diameter, and the retention at the retaining wall 11' of the cylindrical wall enlarges the overall size of the product. Thus, a difficulty is invited for the arrangement in a narrow place. Since, moreover, the large diameter invites an elongation of the pawl walls 15 to weaken the elastic retention of the ridged wall P.sub.0 ' of the piping member P.sub.0. As a result, the retention yields to induce leakage in the arrangement under vibrations. Thus, the connection has a problem of instability.